The Uralian Conflict (Private War Roleplay)
This is a private RP among User:Aethervallum, User:Joshua the Hedgehog, and User:Jaredthefox92. Plot It is the 2nd of May on the planet Mobius.. but what'd you think of a happy spring day, is going to turn into a disastrous conflict. Tensions are running a bit high between the Jkirk Federations and the New Order, and what finally led to the breaking point was the Federation's discovery of N.O death camps within the territory of Ita Ciyet. As the death camps are a mockery to the Federation's views of citizen rights, they knew that diplomacy will not work in this situation.. and instead have decided to use Military action. The Federations and the Order won't be alone in this conflict however, as the Uralian Conflict will begin to make it's mark on Mobius. Sides Side 1: The New Order Ita Ciyet Eastern Front Commanding Officer: Major Merci Androlf 12th Guards regiment Status: Functional Side 2: The Jkirk Federations Invasion Group: Redemption Commanding Officer: General Marisa Anderson Status: Functional Side 3: Empyrdom of Anticytheris Cacactoturge of the Abyssal Veil Commanding Officer: Starmadean Marshallia Cordelia Eurius Status: Functional Side 4: Myriad of Regeleim Vylaxon Hive Commanding Officer: Middle Executor Elektross Status: Functional Rules/Terms Term 1: By actively roleplaying in this chatroom, you hereby agree to the terms, there will be no exceptions. Term 2: If one side is to leave the roleplay and/or chatroom, unless if it was on accident, the war will be viewed as a draw, or otherwise a win for the other side. Term 3: This chatroom must be active within a week time span. Whichever side(s) are causing the inactivity will automatically have the war forced to a draw, or otherwise a victory for the other side. Term 4: If the majority of the participants vote this roleplay to be canon or non-canon, it is therefore in that status, and everyone must treat is as such. Term 5: Everyone must follow standard roleplay rules; no godmodding, no powerplaying, no metagaming, etc. All participants sign below: *Joshua the Hedgehog *Jaredthefox92 (now stop bugging me) * シルヴィア・リューネハイム (Sylvia Lyyneheym) *02:01, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Roleplay (Before we start, all participants must vote on whether this will be canon or non canon. Canon: Joshua the Hedgehog, Aethervallum Non Canon: Jaredthefox92 (this would be a clusterfuck to my lore.) Prologue '' It is May 2nd on the planet Mobius currently, and while the menace known as the Eggman Empire is still a worrisome problem for most, everyone within the territories of G.U.N and some other factions are enjoying their day/night. However, that will soon change. A powder keg right between the Jkirk Federations and New Order is very close to igniting.. and that Keg, if ignited, will spark a War between the two powerful nations. And it seems that ignition will be very soon. it is now Jared's turn to reply (This is still going to be non-canon to my storyline.) (Sorry Jared, since you agreed to the terms above, you have to treat this roleplay as Canon, no exceptions.) (Right, says the person who literally tossed me into a chat to join this. Sorry, but I don't have to roleplay with you if I don't agree with it.) (Ey, I was asked by the other Josh to do that, don't put that one on me {and even then i'm still obliging to the terms willingly}. And even if you do treat is as non canon, you got two other people saying otherwise, which causes problems {And it's not like you have other canon roleplays regarding the N.O to my current knowledge anyway, as you literally cease to reply to said roleplays -.-}. Plus, you didn't HAVE to stick around in that chatroom and agreed to roleplay, you could've just left the chat upon invitation, or otherwise decline the roleplay request, and we'd be fine with it.. So that one is on you. .3.) (Just yet another waste of time then.) (And yet here you are arguing .3. Y'know this all could've been avoided if you simply did those simple things, or otherwise not be a whiny punk that is complaining because their not getting their way {<-- To put it bluntly} and just cooperated with everyone in a reasonable manner, right?) (Bilateral roleplays or nothing. Deal with it.) (..What was your point with that statement? Because I know obviously this roleplay is going to effect both sides, it's a freakin' war.) (What I said is that roleplays are give and take, not take and give. If you want to roleplay with me you will meet my conditions as well. If I don't want this to be canon then I will simply not roleplay with either of you. Bilaterial or none, as I've stated.) (Sorry Jared, we voted Canon on reasonable terms. You can't just say 'Oh I want this to be Non-Canon, because I said so and you need to follow my conditions', that's just making you look like a brat, and even more an a**. It even says in the Terms, that YOU agreed to before the voting took place may I remind you, that if the participants voted this roleplay to be Canon or Non-Canon, it must treated as such, ''no exceptions. You even say that this NEEDS to be Bilaterial or nothing, when this isn't even Bilaterial in the first place, as you are trying to force something onto us when you aren't getting your way {Which again, makes you look like a brat}. The only conditions that are even needed to be followed, are the Terms above, which me, you, and the other Josh agreed to before. Now if this was on one of your pages {which it isn't, it is on the other Josh's page technically speaking, but also a shared page in the current sense for a Private RP}, then this entire thing would've been entirely different as it is your Roleplay Page, but again, it's not. Now, are you stop acting like a selfish brat that is uncooperative most of the time when things don't go their way and cooperatively roleplay in a reasonable manner, or are you just going to walk away and continue acting the way you are right now {which I have no doubt you will.}? ) Josh, you're the one ranting on here. I said I'm not roleplaying in this, and that's it.) (I'm ranting because of your actions, Jared. If you don't want to be cooperative in a roleplay that you agreed to be involved in/follow it's terms, then fine, go ahead. Just know that I am not the bad guy here, as I am only trying to enforce the terms stated above, and that it's only going to make it look bad for yourself..) (Sure, because me entering a biased roleplay to where I will be outnumbered by two people for a ridiculous battle scenerio, just so those two people can turn around and make this entire thing their own canon so they can show off their dick size when they circlejerked my lore is completely fair and balanced. Sorry Josh, but like I said I'm not going to be dragged into this without my own expectations met. I am by no means contractially obligated to join this roleplay if it doesn't seem balanced and bilaterial at this point. Like I said, roleplaying is a group effort and is a give and take relationship. If I'm not feeling like this is a good deal I'm not taking your bait.) (Jared, I am also outnumbered by two people, as well as the other Josh, that statement you just made was entirely irrelevant! And even like I said before, you weren't dragged, nor forced to participate in this roleplay, you willingly agreed to participate in this roleplay, and you willingly agreed to follow the terms above. And yes, roleplaying is a group effort, but right now the only person who isn't showing effort in this is you, and you alone. And if you felt like this wasn't a good deal, then why did you stick around to this point?) (Because I wanted to see to where this would lead, and now I see where it's going. Truth is you don't want to roleplay with me to have fun and to allow me to have fun, you want to roleplay to show off 'how super kewl!' your guys are and how they defeated mine in the most silliest of setups, just so you could use it later over my head. I am here to roleplay and have fun, Josh. If I'm not feeling it's balanced or fun then I'm not roleplaying.) (No Jared, I am not roleplaying to show off my d*ck size, if that were the case, I would have had pushed for the setting to be on Moebius instead of Ita Ciyet, because why show off my d*ck at some minor facility with some unethical death camps, when I could just do it at your entire planet with a warmongering Fox controlling a mass majority of the territory {because honesty, I could take that entire planet if I really wanted to, regardless of difficulty}? And regardless to the fact that if this is unbalanced or not, everyone here is going to face a war on two fronts. Honestly, I think you're just afraid that you are going to lose some territory that your faction has acquired a year prior to someone who not only has the numbers advantage, but the technological and ethical advantage as well. Either that or you are just a stubborn brat that wants to get their way) (No, I want to have fun. To be honest you have already shown me how bad it will be on the Taint roleplay. You don't even contribute to the storyline, at all. You don't have dialogue, you don't show emotions, nor do you even act like any sensible person would if they found their entire way of life is being changed by the supernatural. This is the problem Josh, you don't want to work with me. You want what you want, and that is not how this is going to go down. Like I said, if I'm not having fun here I'm not joining this, deal with it.) (Oh, so we're bringing other incidents into the mix then even though they have nothing to do with the current incident? Alright then, since you are going to play that card, I might as well play it too. First off, I don't believe in the supernatural, same goes for most of my characters. As for dialogue and emotions, I don't even know what incident in that somewhat dead roleplay you are even referring to, mainly because what you are saying is pure nonsense. Also aren't you perfectly reflecting yourself with that 'you want what you want' statement? Secondly, I am not the one who usually makes an a** out of themselves {though I will admit, I do have my moments where I f*ck up, but this isn't one of those moments, so..}. Hell, remember the last three times you left this wiki and came back within a week/month notice, as well as leave your own freaking Skype chatrooms only to create another one, because you rage-quitted because you were getting hounded on for being an a** to everyone {The Ether Forest Roleplay, the Non-Canon HMO test Roleplay, the Supremacy test Roleplay, and then a few others that were most likely forgotten}? Yeaaah, I remember that all too well. Furthermore Jared, if you really wanted to not roleplay here because of 'unbalanced issues', then you wouldn't be pushing for Non-Canon {And even if it WAS Non-Canon, it is most likely that the New Order would not survive a war on two fronts from two Technologically Superior factions, let alone one, especially if they are defending a territory as small as Ita Ciyet}; but you didn't, which leaves the impression that you are trying to instigate this argument. Oh, and remember on how you said that 'this was a waste of time' ? If so, then I guess you should've paid more attention to your college work then, huh? Because obviously this isn't beneficial to one who has College {unless you just got off your first year/semester}. Furthermore Jared, this debate is officially done. I am not going to continue to increase my stress/cringe-meter by debating on something that doesn't even matter anymore, seeing this entire roleplay was a bust from the very second you tried to force it into Non-Canon status after a democratic vote. So guess what? Neither of us won this debate, and all it did was just cause problems.) (It's over Josh, deal with it.) (..I just said it was over 7 sentences ago. {and for your info, I am dealing with it quite well} .w.) (Rather poorly, I might add. Instead of trying to work to solve the problem you just went on a tangent.All you did is futher prove my point. The person who is the loudest in the room usually is the idiot. ) (Says the person who literally instigated the entire thing {And even if I were to agree to allow this shet to be Non-Canon, I'd guarantee down the line in the roleplay something else is going to tick you off and then we'll all be back in this situation. You know how I know that? Because you've done it before} >.>) (I'm already out of college until later this year.)) (Aether: Whoa there. "Sure, because me entering a biased roleplay to where I will be outnumbered by two people for a ridiculous battle scenerio, just so those two people can turn around and make this entire thing their own canon so they can show off their dick size when they circlejerked my lore is completely fair and balanced." Since when was this biased and a d*ck showdown? First, Josh already made the conditions. I merely agreed to it and you did the same. But the thing is you were being a d**chebag and forced non-canon when there are two other canon who voted. I'd say it's your fault for agreeing to this in the first place. You shouldn't have if you expected this instead of being a total douche and closing your mind from anyone. Speaking of closing your mind, says the guy who was being an arse in his own roleplays, saying that you should follow my conditions or you get out from this roleplay since this is mine. Now I will say the same. If you don't like this roleplay, it's time for you to get your booty out of here. It's Josh's RP after all. Second, showing off d*ck size? Wat. Where did you get that idea? Did you forget that there are four sides in the roleplay? XD Cause problems? Should we talk about this on the chatroom? Debating over shet on the page makes it dirtier. .-.)